


Вспять

by Perfect_criminal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Image, Canon Era, Getting Back Together, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_criminal/pseuds/Perfect_criminal
Summary: В замке есть бассейн.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199869) by [riverbanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverbanks/pseuds/riverbanks). 



> Старшему офицерскому составу "Бесстыдника"
> 
> Спасибо огромное за бетинг моим нереальным девочкам Loks, theotterone и Red_Sally
> 
> А моя рука, сердце и душа навсегда принадлежат Air Force Felicity, которая нарисовала к этому тексту крышесносный арт http://savepic.ru/14839620.htm

В замке есть бассейн.  
  
Кит находит его первым, по чистой случайности, пока ищет библиотеку, о которой вскользь упомянула Аллура, но никому не рассказывает о своей находке. Он решает, что другие нашли его уже давным-давно, или найдут вскорости сами.  
  
Они не находят.  
  
Они узнают о бассейне, когда однажды утром Кит появляется на кухне с мокрыми волосами и садится за общий стол с насквозь промокшим полотенцем, накинутым на плечи.   
  
\- Чем ты, чёрт возьми, занимался? – спрашивает Лэнс, уплетая зелёную жижу. - Засунул голову в унитаз?  
  
\- А, ты нашёл бассейн! – жизнерадостно встревает Коран, прежде чем Кит успевает обдумать, как достойно ответить Лэнсу.  
  
Он кивает, и все остальные остаются сидеть ошеломлённые, с раскрытыми от удивления ртами.  
  
\- В замке есть бассейн, - говорит Пидж, и это не вопрос.  
  
\- Конечно, здесь есть бассейн, - усмехается Аллура. - Это же замок, здесь есть множество комнат для приятного времяпрепровождения. Что за нецивилизованные…  
  
\- В замке есть бассейн, - повторяет Пидж.  
  
Кит придвигает скамью, садится за стол рядом с Широ и тянется к тарелке с завтраком, к которому Широ практически не притронулся. Он смотрит на Широ, отправляя в рот первую ложку жижи и запивая её водой, и видит, что тот сидит с приподнятыми от шока бровями, как будто Кит совершил величайшее из предательств, утаив от них свою находку, и Кит не выдерживает. Он ухмыляется ему, слегка пожимая плечами.  
  
\- Я думал, ты знал, - бормочет он с полным ртом зелёной жижи.  
  
\- В замке есть бассейн, - повторяет Пидж себе под нос, в третий раз.  
  


***

После этого, они купаются в бассейне почти каждый день.  
  
Ханк и Коран любят расслабиться в воде после ежедневных сессий на боевом симуляторе. Пидж не очень хорошо плавает, но ей нравится нырять, шлёпаясь животом о воду, делать волны и затевать водную битву с любой, находящейся рядом с ней и ничего не подозревающей жертвой. Обычно ей оказывается Аллура, которая поначалу немного журит Пидж, но очень быстро заглатывает наживку, и присоединяется к битве, и они вдвоём забрызгивают водой всё вокруг.  
  
Лэнс больше всех радуется этой находке, без конца повторяя, какой он отличный пловец, и как он был в составе команды по плаванию в старшей школе, и именно эта стипендия, в конечном счёте, позволила ему поступить в Галактический гарнизон, и так далее, и тому подобное. Кит больше всего хочет, чтобы он уже заткнулся, но Аллура говорит, что она рада видеть, как это мотивирует Лэнса, и что он даже стал вставать пораньше каждый день, чтобы поплавать. И что любое занятие замечательно, если в конечном счёте, оно поднимает боевой дух команды. Кит не может с ней не согласиться.  
  
И Кит действительно соглашается, что внезапное появление бассейна поднимает боевой дух каждого из них по-своему. В нём так приятно расслабиться, или начать водную битву, или проплыть двадцать кругов с утра. Но у открывшегося секрета есть одна небольшая проблема: каждый поднимает свой боевой дух так чертовски шумно, что Кит не слышит собственных мыслей даже под водой; и на этом его новообретенная привычка тихо поплавать перед завтраком заканчивается, не протянув и недели.   
  


***

Кит начинает приходить в бассейн в разное время суток, пытаясь вычислить, когда здесь никого не бывает, или по крайней мере, не настолько людно. Он приходит сюда не столько ради плавания, сколько ради спокойствия воды, когда в бассейне никого нет. Здесь тихо. Это умиротворяет.  
  
Именно так Кит и оказывается у бассейна поздно ночью, в то время, которое они решили считать «ночью» на корабле, хорошенько после ужина и определённого ими самими отбоя, когда в замке гаснет свет. И именно так он первый узнаёт, в какое странное время бассейном пользуется Широ.  
  
\- Немного поздновато для плавания, - приветствует он Широ, заходя в помещение, ступая как можно громче, стараясь не напугать его неожиданными звуками.  
  
Широ поворачивается и улыбается ему, приветствуя кивком.   
  
\- А это не мне ли положено говорить? – спрашивает он, глядя на полотенце в руках Кита, но в его голосе не слышно упрёка.  
  
Кит одаривает его взглядом и подходит к краю бассейна, на котором сидит Широ. «Для плавания», это конечно громко сказано – Широ просто сидит всё ещё одетый в футболку и штаны, опустив в воду ноги. И судя по его сухим волосам, он вряд ли плавал до этого.  
  
\- Я думал, ты будешь приходить поплавать с другими, - говорит Кит, стягивая футболку. - Упражнения по укреплению командного духа, все дела.  
  
Широ смеётся:  
  
\- Пусть ребята повеселятся.  
  
На вкус Кита это звучит несколько самоуничижительно.  
  
\- Мог бы и сам попробовать время от времени, - возражает он, снимая ботинки. Широ вопросительно приподнимает бровь, и Кит жестом показывает на воду:   
  
\- Ну знаешь, повеселиться.   
  
Широ шутливо обижается, и показывает на свои ноги - он болтает ими в воде, как неуклюжая утка, которая учится плавать:  
  
\- Видишь, мне _уже_ весело.  
  
\- Широ… - начинает Кит, но Широ отворачивается, странно поводя плечами и перестаёт болтать ногами, и Кит решает не давить.  
  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? – спрашивает Широ, и Кит отвечает «нет» слишком поспешно.  
  
Он делает вдох и заставляет голос звучать не так горячо:   
  
\- Нет, всё в порядке, - пробует он ещё раз. - Останься.  
  
Широ еле заметно улыбается, почти застенчиво:  
  
\- Я могу уйти, - настаивает он. - Я знаю, что ты приходишь сюда не для того чтобы поплавать.  
  
Кит не знает, что на это ответить, поэтому Широ продолжает, делая маленькие волны своими ногами:  
  
\- Вода такая приятная, правда? Она успокаивает. Удерживает в реальности.   
  
И Кит не может сказать уверенно, к кому из них Широ обращается, о ком из них он говорит.  
  
\- Единственное, что удерживает меня в реальности здесь, это ты, - отвечает он, спускаясь по лестнице в тёплую, прозрачную воду.  
  
Он плывёт, повернувшись к Широ спиной, и не оборачивается, чтобы увидеть его лицо, или дождаться ответа. Кит задерживает дыхание одним резким вздохом, и погружается под воду.  
  


***

Он возвращается к бассейну следующей ночью, и последующей, и каждой ночью до конца недели, и Широ каждый раз оказывается на том же самом месте. Вроде мелочь, но Кит радуется и этому, а ещё он рад, что пока не отпугнул Широ слишком сильно.  
  
Между ними есть черта. Вообще-то между ними всегда была черта, столько, сколько они друг друга знают – и Кит пытается соблюдать её, но черта то приближается, то отдаляется ко дню ото дня, и порой становится трудно понять, где она находится теперь, в это самое мгновение.  
  
Никогда ещё Киту не было настолько трудно понять, кто они теперь друг другу; с тех самых пор, когда между ними всё изменилось. С тех пор, как Широ улетел; с тех пор, как он вернулся.  
  
\- Не хочешь поплавать? – спрашивает Кит однажды ночью. - Вода сегодня прохладная.  
  
Широ улыбается ему, отрицательно качая головой, будто извиняется:  
  
\- Мне и здесь хорошо, спасибо.  
  
\- Мы часто плавали вместе в бассейне Гарнизона, - говорит он, прощупывая почву. Широ до сих пор всего не вспомнил, и порой Кит не уверен, сколько тот помнит из их прошлого, или же сколько хочет помнить. – Ты помнишь?  
  
На губах Широ появляется озорная улыбка, такая, какой он не улыбался давным-давно, а взгляд его глаз, когда он смотрит на Кита, говорит тому достаточно о том, сколько именно вспомнил Широ.  
  
\- Мы занимались и другими вещами, помимо плавания.   
  
Кит поднимает руки, зная, когда лучше не переступать черту, ради их общего блага, даже если порой эта черта отодвигается настолько далеко, что её не разглядеть.  
  
\- Я не прошу ни о чём, что ты не готов мне дать, - говорит ему Кит, и какая-то его часть думает, что стоило использовать слово «желаешь», «желаешь мне дать»; но другая его часть знает, что желания – это наименьшая из их проблем.  
  
\- Я просто скучаю по тому, как ты умеешь веселиться, - добавляет он, и не может сдержать улыбку, которую вызывает воспоминание о Широ, резвящемся в бассейне, о Широ, который брызгается Киту водой в лицо, топит его под водой. – По тому, как выглядит твоя дурацкая челка, когда она вся насквозь мокрая.  
  
\- Эй, - протестует Широ, но начинает смеяться. Он опускает руку в воду, и проводит ею по волосам, зачёсывая их назад, - Так лучше?  
  
Вода скатывается по его лицу, и капает на футболку, цепляется маленькими пятнышками к коже на плечах, и делает белую ткань прозрачной там и тут, и Киту приходится сдерживать себя, чтобы не подплыть ближе и не высосать весь воздух из лёгких Широ. Воспоминания о том, когда он в последний раз видел Широ таким – с мокрыми волосами, прилипшими к виску, с потом, капающим с его лица – намного менее невинные, чем мужчина, сидящий перед ним сейчас, лучащийся улыбкой, как мальчишка, который гордится своей глупой шуткой.   
  
\- Намного лучше, - соглашается Кит и разворачивается в сторону глубокой части бассейна, пока Широ наблюдает за ним, и по его лицу видно, что он думает о чём-то, что лучше пока не тревожить.


	2. Chapter 2

Широ действительно начинает появляться у бассейна и днём, когда в нём плавают остальные члены команды.  
  
Он приходит туда рано утром, чтобы посмотреть, как плавает Лэнс, и подбадривает его похвалой и расспросами о плавательной технике. И хотя в такой ранний утренний час в бассейне бывают лишь они вдвоём, все тут же узнают об этом, когда Лэнс торжествуя, не затыкается несколько следующих дней.   
  
Кит закатывает глаза и выглядит хорошенько раздражённым, пока Лэнс всё ещё на него смотрит, но Кит его понимает. Широ – просто человек, просто парень из плоти и крови, как и каждый из них, и Кит знает об этом лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Но в то же время, он значит для них намного больше, и одобрение от него по какому угодно поводу – это вершина, с которой не хочется спускаться.   
  
Широ идёт в бассейн вместе с Ханком после их утренней тренировки, и Кит присоединяется к ним. Широ остаётся сидеть на бортике, как обычно погрузив ноги в воду, и они обсуждают только что пройденные ими новые симуляции, говорят о диагностике львов, которой занимается Ханк. И хотя из-под воды и с заложенными ушами Кит не может разобрать, что именно они говорят, он находит эхо и интонацию их голосов, пробивающихся сквозь поверхность воды, как будто издалека, невероятно успокаивающими.   
  
Когда Кит наконец выныривает, Широ уже нет, а Ханк сверлит его острым, понимающим взглядом, который заставил бы Кита начать переминаться с ноги на ногу, стой он сейчас на земле.  
  
\- Вы двое, чувак, - фыркает он, качая головой.  
  
Кит притворяется, что не расслышал, и проводит оставшееся до обеда время, лёжа рядом с Ханком в комфортной тишине, позволяя воде снять странное напряжение, медленно крадущееся к его плечам. Он пытается обдумать свои слабые места на симуляторе, и пытается не думать о том, что вообще означает это «вы двое».  
  
Широ приходит к бассейну и после обеда, и стоит на краю, наблюдая за тем, как плавают Пидж и Аллура, смеётся, когда они начинают свои обычные препирательства, которые превращаются в полномасштабную морскую битву, спустя всего лишь две подколки. Но как только Аллура тянется к его ногам, притворяясь, что сейчас стянет его в воду, Широ отпрыгивает назад как пугливый пыжак, и бледнеет так, что кажется, будто он вырубится на тик, прежде чем берет себя в руки и одаривает Аллуру самой неубедительной улыбкой, из всех что она когда-либо видела. Он говорит, что всё в порядке, что она просто застала его врасплох.  
  
По крайней мере, так Аллура говорит позже Киту, обеспокоенная тем, что возможно она нарушила какой-то незнакомый ей протокол человеческих взаимоотношений, или во всяком случае, заставила Широ почувствовать себя неудобно, когда вовсе этого не хотела. Она видела, как подобное сделал Ханк с Лэнсом несколькими днями ранее, и решила, что это дружеский жест.   
  
Кит заверяет Аллуру, что она не сделала ничего плохого, просто Широ не очень любит плавать, но она не могла об этом знать. Это не совсем правда, но полной правды Кит пока и сам не знает, но это не тот ответ, который стоит ей давать. Он клянётся, что проделай она это с любым другим из них, они бы приняли это за дружескую шутку и посмеялись бы, и вроде бы это, в конечном счёте, убеждает Аллуру, хоть она и порывается снова извиниться перед Широ.  
  
С этим Кит не спорит – он конечно догадывается, что Широ наверняка не захочет заострять на этом внимание, но не собирается лезть в их дружбу помимо того, о чём попросила его Аллура. Они с Широ и сами прекрасно во всём разберутся.   
  


***

Позже, за обедом, Кит даёт Ханку «пять», за то что тот затащил Лэнса в бассейн, говоря, что и сам поступил бы так же, и даже суровый взгляд, которым одаривает их Широ, стоит того зрелища, когда Лэнс чуть не лопается от злости.  
  
\- Ушам своим не верю, - набрасывается он на Ханка, драматично тыча пальцем, то в него, то в Кита. - Я знал, что от _этого_ можно ожидать чего угодно, но от тебя, чувак! Я доверял тебе всем сердцем, и вот чем ты мне…  
  
Широ вздыхает, пытаясь скрыть улыбку за едой, но Кит ловит его на этом и взгляды, которыми они обмениваются, заставляют его почувствовать себя на целых два года младше; возвращают его во времена учёбы в Гарнизоне, когда они с Широ смеялись над чем-нибудь глупым и незначительным, сидя в кафе, а Холт пытался привлечь их внимание к истории, которую он рассказывал.  
  
Ханк и Лэнс напоминают ему Широ и Мэтта, в то время, когда они ещё были кадетами, и проводили всё свободное время втроём, а эти двое вечно подшучивали друг над другом, но в то же время стояли друг за друга горой, и Кит всегда старался держаться на почтительном расстоянии от этой крепкой дружбы. Всё изменилось между ними после того, как Широ окончил учёбу и превратился из кадета в старшего офицера, и вдруг оказалось, что у Кита с Мэттом было намного больше общего, чем у кого-либо с Широ. Но в конце концов этого времени так и не хватило Киту, чтобы узнать Мэтта ближе, чем просто лучшего друга Широ.  
  
Они больше не говорят о Мэтте; но это лишь одна из множества тем, о которых они пока не научились разговаривать.  
  


***

\- Какого чёрта ты несёшь: «Широ просто не любит плавать», ты что, издеваешься? – однажды зажимает его в угол Лэнс, и Кит хватает его за запястья до того, как его руки окажутся у Кита на груди.  
  
\- Ты ведь в курсе, что он плавал за команду университета? – возмущенно продолжает Лэнс, освобождаясь из хватки Кита, и начиная бурно жестикулировать в своей обычной манере. – Да у него дома наверное вся комната медалями увешана. Ты ведь знаешь, что он был чемпионом штата по плаванию в старшей школе? Вы парни такие типа «у нас общее прошлое» и всё такое, но ты не знаешь о нём _этого_?  
  
Кит скрещивает руки на груди и делает шаг назад, прищуриваясь:  
  
\- Ты ему алтарь в своём шкафчике соорудил, или..?  
  
Лэнс набирает полную грудь воздуха, и на его шее надуваются вены от того, как он хочет заорать на Кита, но момент оказывается упущенным.   
Лэнс сдувается, опуская плечи, и медлит, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова.  
  
\- Я начал плавать из-за него, понятно тебе? – объясняет Лэнс, чувствуя себя немного глупо, из-за того, что делится этим именно с Китом. – Потому что я увидел, как Широ плавает, и захотел плавать так же хорошо. И в Гарнизон меня взяли только потому, что я был настолько хорош в плавании, что это компенсировало мои оценки… Это прозвучит тупо, но он изменил мою жизнь, чувак.  
  
Кит сглатывает привкус, растекающийся на языке. Он знает, что именно сейчас скажет Лэнс, и это прозвучит настолько знакомо, что сделает эту ситуацию между ними ещё более неудобной.  
  
\- И вот я поступил, и оказалось, что Широ самый лучший пилот во всём этом чёртовом месте, что бы там не говорили… И мне, мне захотелось стать таким же хорошим пилотом, как он. Лучше, чем он.  
  
Кит кивает, пялясь вниз. Ему не хочется быть похожим в чём-то с Лэнсом, от одной мысли об этом у него почему-то глаз дёргается, но он не собирается врать самому себе – ему отлично знакомо это чувство, желание тянуться за Широ, как за недостижимой ускользающей звездой.   
  
\- Что ещё я должен был ей сказать? – ворчит он, прислонившись к стене. - Что у Широ чуть паническая атака не случилась, потому что теперь он боится воды, или ещё что?  
  
Лэнс отшатывается, его глаза становятся в три раза больше, пока он пытается осознать такое нелепое предположение, но Кит его прерывает:  
  
\- Я не знаю, так ли это на самом деле, - уточняет он. - Не думаю, что дело в этом. Но что-то заставляет Широ нервничать около этого проклятого бассейна, и мне надо было как-то объяснить это Аллуре. Сказать ей что-то, чтобы она не стала в нем сомневаться.  
  
Не то чтобы Кит на самом деле думал о том, что Аллура найдёт замену Широ, как лидеру команды – его вообще-то и заменить некем, если честно – но у Кита зубы сводит от одной только мысли о том, что Широ потеряет ту единственную вещь, которая помогает ему держаться.  
  
Кит знает, что Широ нуждается в Чёрном льве, точно так же, как сам Кит нуждается в Широ. Их здравомыслие висит на волоске с каждым днём, проведённым здесь, с каждым днём, что они уходят всё дальше от земли, так что любое занятие, дело, на котором можно сосредоточиться, враг, с которым нужно сражаться – единственное, что позволяет им справиться с тем, что с ними произошло, с тем, что до сих пор с ними происходит. И Кит будет лгать, себе и окружающим столько, сколько понадобится, лишь бы у Широ было то, в чём он нуждается.  
  
Лэнс замолкает и прислоняется к стене, задумавшись, и зеркалит позу Кита, а тот переминается с ноги на ногу, когда понимает это, меняя позу, и прокашливается.  
  
\- Думаешь, они что-то сделали с ним? – спрашивает Лэнс.  
  
\- Я _уверен_ , что они сделали с ним что-то, - мрачно кивает Кит. - Просто не знаю что именно.  
  
-И об этом так просто не спросишь, - заканчивает за него Лэнс.  
  
Кит вздыхает, откидывая голову назад, и смотрит на огни над ним, яркие настолько, что ему приходится зажмуриться ненадолго.  
  
\- Я уже жалею, что вообще нашёл этот дурацкий бассейн.  
  
Лэнс фыркает, и его губы изгибаются в кривой ухмылке - веселой и раздосадованной одновременно, такой, которой он обычно одаривает Кита:   
  
\- Как бы там ни было, - говорит он, вымученно пожимая плечами, - Я всё равно рад, что ты его нашёл.  
  
Лэнс отлипает от стены и потягивается, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти:  
  
\- Прости, что чуть не врезал тебе. В этот раз, я имею ввиду.  
  
Кит наблюдает за тем, как он уходит, и когда тот почти достигает порога, в том месте, где коридор разделяется надвое, он сам не узнаёт собственный голос, когда зовёт Лэнса по имени.  
  
\- То, что ты рассказал мне, - говорит он, пока Лэнс поворачивается и глядит на него раздражённо нахмурившись. - О том, что Широ изменил твою жизнь. Что он твой герой и всё такое. Ты когда-нибудь говорил ему об этом?  
  
Лэнс моргает и смотрит на Кита так, как будто у того вдруг выросла вторая голова:  
  
\- Э, ну нет. Это как-то стрёмно просто взять и вывалить на кого-то подобное, чувак.  
  
\- Немного, ага, - признаёт Кит. - Но мне кажется, что именно сейчас ему бы не помешало это знание.  
  
Лэнс закатывает глаза чуть ли не вместе с головой и машет на Кита рукой так, как будто действительно сомневается в его умственных способностях:  
  
\- Так что мне теперь? Подойти к нему и типа такой: «Кстати, чувак, а ты вообще-то мой герой!» Так ты себе это представляешь?  
  
Кит трёт переносицу, делая глубокий вдох, и напоминает себе, что хотя у него есть все на то причины, Широ не обрадуется узнав, что Кит врезал Лэнсу в коридоре.   
  
\- Я хочу сказать, что для Широ было бы полезно сейчас узнать, что он что-то значит для кого-то. Что он важен, - убеждает его Кит. - Услышать это от кого-то ещё, кроме меня, наверное.  
  
Одно мгновение, и Лэнс поворачивается к нему всем корпусом, испепеляя его таким взглядом, как будто на этот раз действительно взорвётся:  
  
\- Чтоб ты знал, Широ важен для каждого из нас, - говорит он невозмутимо, чеканя каждое слово нейтральным голосом, идеальным для того, чтобы задеть, и Кит слышал эту интонацию множество раз от себя самого, но никогда прежде от Лэнса.   
  
Кит пожимает плечами, задавая вопрос одними глазами, и разворачивается, чтобы уйти. Он все еще учится просто закончить разговор, пока еще может. Какая вообще разница, что он знает – вот, в чем дело.


	3. Chapter 3

\- В последнее время у меня было несколько, эм, интересных разговоров, - сообщает ему Широ, пытаясь говорить при этом как можно более обыденно.  
  
Он как всегда на своём обычном месте у бассейна, но на этот раз лежит на спине, наблюдая за проносящимися мимо звёздами через обзорный иллюминатор наверху. Время от времени он макает кончики пальцев своей человеческой руки в воду, создавая мелкое волнение на поверхности, а потом разводит пальцы в стороны напротив своего лица, вытягивая руку вверх, и наблюдает за каплями, стекающими по её тыльной стороне.  
  
\- Неужели? – произносит Кит, проводя рукой по мокрым волосам, убирая их с лица.  
  
Широ кидает взгляд на него через бассейн. Он наблюдает за тем, как Кит трёт глаза от воды. Поводит плечами. И пытается сохранить как можно более нейтральное выражение лица, когда поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Широ.  
  
\- Немного неловких, должен признать, - говорит ему Широ, отводя взгляд с едва заметной улыбкой, снова поворачиваясь к звёздам. – Ханк испёк для меня торт. Торт из жижи. И получилось очень даже ничего, учитывая ингредиенты. Он по-настоящему талантлив. Коран стал говорить что-то о каких-то пыжаках, а потом начал плакать, и Аллуре пришлось его увести. Я понятия не имею что такое «пыжак», и сомневаюсь, что хочу это знать. О, а Пидж, она… Похлопала меня по плечу. Для этого мне пришлось к ней нагнуться.  
  
Кит проглатывает смешок, фыркая себе под нос. Он погружается в воду с подбородком, оставляя на поверхности только линию носа.  
  
\- А Лэнс… - Широ вздыхает, и медлит с продолжением на несколько тиков дольше, чем Кит ожидал. - Не знаю, что это было, но вышло совсем неловко.   
  
Кит одаривает Широ умоляющим взглядом, сжимая губы, чтобы не начать хихикать:  
  
\- Ладно тебе, Широ. Они так старались.  
  
Широ хмурится, пытаясь смотреть осуждающе и раздражённо, но довольный блеск в глазах выдаёт его с головой:  
  
\- Это было… Мило, - признаёт он. – Немного стрёмно, но… По-своему мило.  
  
На этот раз Киту приходится закусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться:  
  
\- Я подумал, что тебе понравится именно эта история.  
  
Широ отводит взгляд, усаживаясь, и тоже хихикает. Он позволяет ногам коснуться поверхности воды, и проводит рукой по волосам, удерживая взгляд Кита:  
  
\- Благодарю за напутственную речь, кадет.   
  
Кит машинально отдаёт ему честь, и этот жест внезапно сопровождает воспоминание, о котором они почти успели забыть, и они оба вздрагивают, когда это воспоминание ударяет по ним, как камнем по голове.  
  
 _Благодарю за напутственную речь, кадет_ , прошептал ему на ухо Широ, и Кит слабо поднял руку, чтобы отдать ему честь, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Широ, они всё ещё загнанно дышали, лёжа, сплетаясь конечностями, с липкими от пота телами. Они смеялись. Прошла всего неделя после выпуска Широ, и звания всё ещё звучали как какая-то шутка. Позже эти звания станут лишь пустым звуком, с каждой неделей отдаляя их всё дальше друг от друга, но в тот самый момент, той ночью, было важно лишь то, что они здесь друг для друга. Что они вместе.  
  
Широ краснеет до самой шеи, и Кит просто не может перестать пялиться, сухо сглатывая от внезапного нахлынувшего на него воспоминания. Вкус кожи Широ на его языке, свежая щетина, царапающая его губы, его зубы, задевающие кадык Широ, ходящий вверх и вниз при каждом вздохе, срывающемся с его губ.  
  
Когда Кит наконец отводит взгляд от его покрасневшей шеи, то встречает взгляд Широ, который смотрит прямо на него с пылающим румянцем на щеках, прекрасно понимая на что именно пялился Кит, и о чём он в это время думал. Он читает в его глазах миллион разных вещей, с которыми не хочет иметь дело, по крайней мере пока, и не выдерживает взгляда Широ ни тика дольше, прежде чем развернуться и опять уйти под воду с головой.  
  
Тут тихо. Это единственное место, в котором тихо достаточно, чтобы услышать собственное сердцебиение, единственное место, где Кит может отключиться, собраться и потом найти себя заново.  
  
Когда он выныривает, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Широ не смотрит на него больше. Он вынул ноги из воды, и сидит скрестив их, глядя на сложенные на коленях собственные руки, но как будто не видит их вовсе. Киту вдруг тоже совсем не хочется больше оставаться в воде.  
  
Он подтягивается, зацепившись за ближайший бортик, не заморачиваясь тем, чтобы доплыть до лестницы и идёт туда, где сидит Широ, чтобы взять полотенце с шезлонга, на котором лежит его одежда. Прошло всего несколько минут, но кажется, что они не разговаривают и даже не смотрят друг на друга целую вечность.  
  
Кит успевает вытереться до пояса, когда слышит голос Широ, тихий настолько, что едва может расслышать его:  
  
\- Ты сказал Аллуре, что я не умею плавать.  
  
\- Я не сказал ей, что ты не умеешь, я сказал, что… - начинает спорить Кит, но вдруг понимает, что это не имеет значения. Не важно, что именно он сказал или не сказал.  
  
\- Прости меня. Не знаю, чем я вообще думал.  
  
\- Всё в порядке, - говорит Широ, но звучит это так, как будто всё совсем не в порядке.  
  
Кит вытирается до шеи, натягивает футболку и накидывает на плечи полотенце. Он подходит к Широ и садится рядом с ним, подтягивая ноги к груди, и обхватывает колени руками. Он знает, что это из-за воды, подсыхающей на его коже, но ему кажется, что в помещении вдруг становится намного прохладней.  
  
Он косится в сторону Широ, пытаясь посмотреть на него, не поворачиваясь к тому лицом, когда его внимание привлекает блеск руки. Иногда Кит забывает о ней в ворохе мыслей, крутящихся в голове целый день, и такое напоминание - каждый раз как потрясение для него. Посмотреть на Широ и внезапно осознать, что эта штука теперь на месте его руки, которой больше нет.  
  
Он до сих пор не может заставить себя расспросить Широ о том, как это произошло. Какая-то его часть думает, что Широ и сам не хочет говорить и даже думать об этом, другая часть говорит, что возможно, Широ и сам не знает.  
  
\- Это ведь не из-за неё, так? – спрашивает Кит, кивая на руку Широ. – Тебе ведь приходится принимать с этой штукой душ, так что наверняка дело не в том, что ты боишься её намочить или что-то в этом роде.  
  
Широ поджимает губы и Киту хочется врезать самому себе по зубам:  
  
\- Я хотел сказать, не из-за руки, прости. Это не штука, это твоя рука. Прости меня.  
  
Он вздыхает, утыкаясь лицом в руки:  
  
\- Вот я всё и испортил.  
  
Он слышит, как Широ делает вдох и начинает что-то говорить, а потом его голос прерывается, и он говорит только “Кит” голосом настолько напуганным и нежным, что Кит тут же поднимает на него взгляд, немного настороженный тем, что может увидеть.   
  
Он видит как Широ отрицательно качает головой с еле заметной, ласковой улыбкой на губах, по которой Кит скучает больше всего на свете.  
  
По лбу Кита стекает капля и падает ему на нос, и тогда он понимает: он забыл высушить волосы. Это старая привычка, оставшаяся ещё с давних времён, а сейчас и вовсе кажущаяся частью другой жизни – когда он «забывал» высушить волосы после бассейна, чтобы Широ мог схватить его полотенце за оба конца, притянуть его поближе и начать вытирать их, целуясь с ним ещё один раз, а потом ещё один, и в самый последний, пока звонок к отбою не напоминал им, что пора разбегаться по комнатам, пока не выключили свет.  
  
Широ берёт своё полотенце, которое остаётся сухим каждый вечер, и жестом показывает Киту повернуться. Кит так и делает, и несколькими мгновениями спустя, чувствует руки Широ в своих волосах. Он проводит по ним, распутывая несколько прядок, прежде чем заменяет их полотенцем, вытирая его волосы аккуратными, нежными движениями. Кит вздыхает от этих ощущений и понимает, что это ещё одна мелочь, по которой он даже не знал, что скучает – какими ласковыми могут быть руки Широ, какими мягкими для парня, который развлекался, гоняя на мотоциклах, и зарабатывал на жизнь, пилотируя истребители.  
  
\- Из-за неё, но в то же время и не из-за неё, - наконец отвечает он, и Киту приходится прокрутить эти слова несколько раз у себя в голове, чтобы вспомнить, какой был вопрос. Он еле сдерживает урчание, рвущееся из горла, когда Широ заканчивает сушить его волосы и позволяет своим рукам опуститься на плечи Кита всего на один тик, прежде чем снова убрать их.  
  
Он слышит позади себя звук, и обернувшись, видит, как Широ постукивает по полу металлическими пальцами своей руки, которую окружает лиловое свечение. Широ прослеживает её взглядом от кончиков пальцев и вверх, до крепления, скрывающего соединение плоти и стали, и его улыбка – самое печальное, что видел Кит в своей жизни. Он обещает:  
  
\- Я как-нибудь тебе покажу.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: детальное графическое описание телесных увечий.

Это отвратительная работа, она завораживает, но в то же время Кит чувствует подступающую к горлу тошноту, и хотя он понимает теперь, почему Широ не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь это видел, Кит не может отвести взгляд.  
  
Он представлял себе чистый срез, но всё совсем не так. Он думал, что увидит культю и аккуратно приделанный к ней протез, возможно, прикреплённый к кости, возможно, удерживаемый на месте системой зажимов, прочных настолько, чтобы выдержать давление и нагрузку во время рукопашного боя. Но всё оказывается совсем иначе.  
  
\- Ты был в сознании, когда они..?  
  
Широ отрицательно качает головой, потом думает над этим ещё пару мгновений:  
  
\- Я не знаю. Не думаю, но даже если и был вначале…  
  
К концу бы уж точно не был.  
  
Оставшаяся живая плоть в конце руки Широ, выглядит как бесформенная кожная масса, которую как будто расплавили, а потом облепили ею ту часть, где начинается сталь. В том месте, где кожи было недостаточно, чтобы обхватить всю конструкцию, она зарубцевалась, образуя бугры под длинными, уродливыми растяжками. Две линии тонких, стальных игл покрывают обод, вгрызаясь в верхнюю часть руки Широ, словно клыки, а оставшуюся часть стальной руки держат крюки, неизвестно насколько глубоко уходящие в его тело. Это чудовищное зрелище, и Кит не может перестать пялиться.  
  
Заворожённый, он размышляет о том, как выглядит эта конструкция под кожей. Как далеко она доходит до плеча Широ, насколько глубоко впиваются в его грудь трубки и иглы, и на мгновение его голова заполняется навязчивыми, ужасающими мыслями, отвратительными образами того, что бы было, оторви кто-нибудь руку Широ полностью, что бы от него осталось, если бы…  
  
Картины, которые рисует перед его глазами собственный разум, повергают Кита в шок, и он, наконец, отводит взгляд, и прижимает сжатый кулак к губам, борясь с тошнотой. Широ опускает закатанный рукав и ставит на место металлическую панель, пока Кит приходит в себя. Кит ожидает от Широ боли, отчаяния, но никак не сочувствия.  
  
\- Знаю, - заверяет он. - На меня иногда тоже такое находит.  
  
Кит устраивается рядом с Широ, подвигаясь к нему немного ближе. В замке уже погасли огни, и ситуация кажется до боли знакомой: они вдвоём, сидящие на койке Широ в почти полной темноте, на лицах у них отблески красных аварийных огней, которые никогда не гаснут. Как будто они начинают всё сначала, как будто Кит снова новобранец, а Широ всё ещё кадет, и они… Разговаривают. Знакомятся друг с другом с чистого листа. Не хватает лишь Холта на верхней койке, советующего им уже уединится где-нибудь, в самом деле.  
  
\- Но мы уже наедине, - ответил бы Широ, потому что тогда он был мелким засранцем, за что неминуемо получил бы подушкой в лицо.  
  
Тогда бы Кит залился румянцем, понимая внезапно, что он сидит на кровати старшего по званию после отбоя. У него всегда находились оправдания для того, чтобы быть вот так рядом с Широ, одно заковыристей другого – совместная зубрёжка, чтобы сдать выдуманный экзамен, помощь с домашним заданием по предмету, на который он даже не ходил, общение с единственным парнем из всего потока, который умел говорить по-японски – это последнее было идеей Холта; Кит не знал тогда, и не знает до сих пор ни одного слова по-японски, кроме двух, составляющих имя Широ. Но эта ложь сослужила им добрую службу, и он использовал её, пока мог.  
  
Но дело в том, что сколько бы оправданий они не придумывали для своей напряжённой, осторожной дружбы, с самого первого дня, с самой их первой встречи, Кита и Широ всегда тянуло друг к другу. По ночам они крались по коридорам лишь бы увидеть друг друга без особой на то причины, а позже, пропускали обед, чтобы пообжиматься на койке то одного, то другого, надеясь на то, что их соседи по комнате не придумают заняться тем же в это время. Зубы Широ на его шее, ногти Кита, царапающие его спину. Тогда это не было для них концом пути, проложенного между ними с тех самых пор, как они впервые увидели друг друга в столовой.  
  
Кит слегка краснеет и смаргивает наваждение, понимая вдруг о чём именно он думает, и вспоминая, где именно они находятся. Он рад, что аварийные огни светят красным, скрывая его румянец, но Широ усмехается, глядя на него, и Кит стонет от смущения. Он никогда ничего не мог скрыть от Широ. Не умел тогда, не умеет и сейчас.  
  
\- Прости, - бормочет он. - Я пытаюсь контролировать это, но всё… Постоянно напоминает мне о тебе.  
  
Широ понимающе кивает. Он наблюдает за Китом, чуть наклонив голову.  
  
\- Я тоже думаю о тебе всё время.  
  
И это должно было прозвучать обнадёживающе, но для Кита, эти слова как удар по лицу. Как будто его сбил грузовик, и оставил на обочине умирать. Широ иногда бывает таким: как грузовик, у которого отказали тормоза, и он сбивает Кита снова, и снова, оставляя его пошатывающимся и потерянным, проезжая мимо.   
  
Он чувствует, ещё прежде чем видит, как рука Широ обхватывает его за шею, и когда Кит поднимает на него взгляд, выражение его лица выбивает из Кита дух, как тысяча грузовиков одновременно.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы… - говорит он, - Я хочу вернуть то, что было раньше между нами, Кит. Я хочу вернуть нас.  
  
\- Я знаю, - кивает Кит, сглатывая от этого «нас», которое отдаётся сиреной у него в ушах. Широ не впервые даёт понять, что помнит о том, кем они были друг другу, но это первый раз, когда он говорит об этом вслух.  
  
\- Я просто не…  
  
\- Я знаю, - повторяет Кит, перебивая Широ, потому что он _знает_ , но не хочет слышать этих слов. Он берётся обеими руками за стальные пальцы, обхватывающие его за шею, и зарывается лицом в то издевательство, что они оставили вместо его руки – каким бы монстром они его ни сделали, заменив живую руку, которая так часто держала его собственную, на оружие, которое так легко может раздавить его, это всё равно рука Широ, и Кит всё равно хочет ощутить её каждым дюймом своего тела.  
  
Широ поворачивает руку и проводит большим пальцем по щеке Кита, очерчивает линию его нижней губы:  
  
\- Скоро, - обещает он. - Просто мне нужно немного больше времени.  
  
Кит кивает, проводя губами по пальцам Широ, и сглатывает ком, застрявший в горле:  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  


***

  
В конце концов, Широ забирается в воду.  
  
Они отлично проводят время, остановившись на одной маленькой колонии, чтобы пополнить запасы. Молва о них и Вольтроне разносится теперь по всей галактике, и её жители снова начинают обретать надежду. Этой надежды пока недостаточно, чтобы свергнуть целую империю, но вполне хватает для того, чтобы развязать языки, если знать, кого спрашивать, и чему верить.  
  
Лэнс добывает для них важные данные о графике передвижения патрульных кораблей Галры вокруг двух лун колонии, и этого достаточно для того, чтобы Пидж, Ханк и Коран составили план, который позволил бы им ударить быстро и отвести оба корабля подальше от их места приземления, а потом собрать Вольтрона и расправиться с ними обоими одновременно. Это не величайший их подвиг – колония маленькая настолько, что её и планетой с трудом назовёшь. Но в любом случае это победа, а для них важна каждая из них.  
  
Вернувшись в замок, они празднуют, играя в помесь водного поло и вышибал, в основном включающего в себя Аллуру и Пидж, забивающих Ханка, Лэнса и Корана мячами по головам. Широ наблюдает за ними из более мелкой части бассейна, погрузившись в воду по грудь, и держась руками за край бассейна. На нём всё ещё надет чёрный тонкий обтягивающий костюм из-под доспеха паладина, его длинные рукава закрывают руки, а штанины закатаны до колен, и он представляет из себя то ещё зрелище, полностью одетый в бассейне. Он сухой выше линии плеч, и уже дважды предупредил Лэнса о том, чтобы тот даже не пытался утащить его под воду за ноги.  
  
Кит наблюдает за тем, как Широ наблюдает за другими, сидя рядом с ним на краю бассейна, опустив ноги в воду, странным образом поменявшись с ним местами.  
  
\- Итак, для того чтобы заманить тебя поплавать вместе со мной, - говорит он шутливо, - Мне всего лишь надо было освободить маленькую, порабощённую колонию от гнёта злостной империи.  
  
Широ смеётся, укладываясь головой на полотенце, сложенное позади него на краю бассейна, и смотрит на Кита вверх ногами, ухмыляясь.  
  
\- Ну, знаешь. Свобода в каком-то смысле заводит.  
  
Кит фыркает, и Широ поворачивается на бок, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. Его голос звучит иначе, нежнее, когда он спрашивает:  
  
\- Не хочешь ко мне присоединиться?  
  
Кит пялится на Широ дольше, чем планировал. Широ выглядит лёгким. Более мягким, как будто размытым по краям. Он знает такого Широ – импульсивного, неудержимого – который прыгает с крыш и отправляется на круизном корабле на неизведанные луны, просто чтобы доказать, что может, так опьянённый чувством всесилия, ощущением, что они могут покорить весь мир, стоит только потянуться повыше, что забывает собственные наставления об осторожности и терпении: даже прыгая вслепую, ты должен быть уверен, что там будет безопасное место для приземления. Кит знает его таким и знает также, как опасно следовать за таким опьяненным моментом Широ, но это не подходящий для них момент. Что бы Широ сейчас ему не предлагал, Кит чувствует, что не имеет на это права.  
  
\- Кит, приятель, нам бы сейчас не помешала твоя помощь, - слышит он голос Лэнса издалека над водой.  
  
Кит скользит взглядом по белым прядям чёлки Широ, по кончику носа, по шраму на переносице, по линии его челюсти и изгибу его губ. Ему вдруг кажется, что вода ошпаривает его ноги, и он быстро вынимает их из воды, как будто обжёгся.  
  
\- Сам разбирайся, - кричит он в ответ, но не отводит взгляда от Широ, оказавшись в патовой ситуации, и понимая вдруг, что они, сами того не зная, затеяли какую-то игру.  
  
Кит подтягивает колени к груди, вполне осознавая, что принял защитную позу, но не может остановиться, практически складываясь пополам, и отворачивается, слегка содрогнувшись. Может сейчас и подходящее время, но этого недостаточно.  
  
\- Мне и здесь хорошо, спасибо, - отвечает он, и смотрит, как Аллура топит Корана под водой, но на самом деле не видит их.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: детальное графическое описание телесных увечий.

Эта тонкая черта между ними: они отталкиваются и притягиваются, играют в здесь и там, тогда и сейчас, и вот уже Кит окончательно запутался в том, что между ними происходит.  
  
После того вечера, Широ больше не появляется у бассейна. Он не приходит следующей ночью, и последующей, и третью ночь подряд Кит проводит один в ослепительной белизне пустого помещения. Вода, в которую погружены его ноги, холодная, как никогда прежде, и он начинает смиряться с тем, что они проиграли. Широ сделал свой ход, но в неподходящее время, по неправильной причине, и Кит ненавидит ту часть самого себя, которая для разнообразия решила оттолкнуть Широ, но всё есть так, как есть, и теперь между ними ничего не осталось. В какой-то момент они не доглядели, и эта черта треснула и исчезла.  
  
Какая-то его часть хочет последовать совету Лэнса и засунуть голову в унитаз; и если возможно, даже утонуть в нём. Другая его часть всегда знала, что такой исход был одним из возможных вариантов развития событий, к которому он должен был быть готов, с тех самых пор, как выкрал Широ из карантина, не думая вообще ни о чём, и ничего не планируя наперёд.  
  
И часть его планировала. Эта часть теперь готова засунуть гордость куда подальше, отключить и закрыть собственные чувства, отказаться от своих желаний, если это то, в чём нуждается Широ. Если так будет лучше для него, сейчас или навсегда. Безопасность Широ теперь единственный приоритет для него, и Кит готов пожертвовать всем, что хотел для себя, если так будет лучше для Широ.  
  
Каким-то образом он не слышит звука приближающихся шагов, и когда Широ зовёт его по имени, Кит так резко вскакивает на ноги, что поскальзывается и практически падает спиной в бассейн. Лишь рука Широ на его запястье удерживает Кита от падения, и Киту приходится упереться пятками в пол, чтобы Широ смог аккуратно и осторожно потянуть его вперёд, не опрокинув при этом их обоих в воду.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Широ, и Кит твёрдо становится на ноги. - Ты как будто не в себе.  
  
\- Да в порядке, просто… Задумался, - кивает Кит, проводя несколько раз рукой по волосам и не зная, что делать теперь, когда Широ отпустил его запястье. Широ хмурится, и на его лице отчётливо читается вопрос, а Кит машет рукой, как будто этот жест объясняет всё.  
  
Такое не объяснишь логично.  
  
\- Я расставался с тобой у себя в голове, ладно? Отпускал тебя.  
  
Широ моргает несколько раз, замерев на месте:  
  
\- Вот как.   
  
Между ними повисает тишина, пока они тупо пялятся друг на друга, ожидая следующего шага друг от друга, но порой так бывает, что следующего шага не бывает. Что тут скажешь после такого?  
  
Поза Широ моментально меняется, и теперь он выглядит настороженным, когда прокашливается и спрашивает:  
  
\- Так мы на самом деле..?  
  
\- Я не знаю, - вздыхает Кит, и неоконченный вопрос – делаем что-то с этим? решаем это как-то? пытаемся вернуть, то, что между нами было? всё ещё вместе после всего, что произошло? просто кружим вокруг друг друга без цели и направления? – тяжело оседает между ними, как будто ждёт того, чтобы кто-то из них сказал это вслух, если это ещё имеет значение, но ни один из них не хочет быть тем, кто произнесёт эти слова, и сделает их реальностью.  
  
\- Я уже не понимаю, что мы делаем, Широ.  
  
Широ улыбается каким-то своим мыслям, но эта улыбка не касается его глаз:  
  
\- В этом вся проблема, не так ли?  
  
Кит наблюдает за тем, как Широ кладёт своё полотенце на лежак и начинает снимать ботинки, с одной ноги, потом со второй.  
  
\- Я хочу показать тебе кое-что, - говорит он и тянется к завязкам на поясе своих штанов. Он путается в них неуклюжими пальцами какое-то время, пытаясь успокоиться, и Кита бросает в жар, когда он понимает, что именно делает Широ. Он делает глубокий вдох и тянет вниз свои спортивные штаны, выступая из них, нарочито медленно, одной ногой, потом другой. Он отступает назад, держа руки пошвам, и пытается посмотреть на Кита, но взгляд Широ так и не поднимается выше линии его груди.  
  
Кровь, окрашивающая румянцем лицо Кита, застывает в его венах, как только Широ оказывается стоящим перед ним, впервые открытым, в плавках, которые и нижним бельём можно назвать с трудом, и пытается осознать то, что видит перед собой.  
  
Первое, что бросается в глаза, это неровный полукруглый шрам на его левом бедре, но это не всё. В этом месте через ногу прошло что-то большое, и Кит не может сдержаться, и подаётся ближе, наклоняя голову, чтобы посмотреть, вышло ли оно с другой стороны. Такой же шрам виден на обратной стороне бедра, только темнее и более рваный, и Кит понимает, что это наверняка и была точка входа. Он задаётся вопросом, не от яда ли остались тёмные пятня на коже?  
  
\- Копьё? – спрашивает Кит, и его пальцы оказываются совсем рядом со шрамом, но он отдёргивает их, желая дотронуться, но не зная, стоит ли.  
  
\- Вообще-то, клык, - отвечает Широ, слишком обыденно и отстранённо. – Кислотный ожог остался от присосок. Я по большей части их не помню, но этот… Ага.  
  
Кит даже спрашивать не хочет, что за существо имеет клыки размером с его кулак, и вдобавок к этому ядовитые щупальца.  
  
Эта отметина самая большая и уродливая из всех, что Кит видит на ногах Широ, но есть и десятки других. Порезы и шрамы покрывают бёдра, оплетают его кожу. Фиолетовые вены проступают на его голенях там, где рана зажила неправильно, перекрыв кровообращение. От этого зрелища у Кита переворачивается что-то в желудке, и он впивается ногтями в свои ладони. Он понимает вдруг, что единственная часть тела, которую Широ позволил увидеть всем – были его ступни, кожа на которых чистая, без единой отметины или шрама, без лопнувших вен или других видимых повреждений. Кит думает о том, что возможно ботинки были единственной защитой в том кошмаре, в котором, где непонятно каким образом выжил Широ, и его посещает ещё одна мысль.  
  
Кит поднимает взгляд, и конечно же Широ тоже смотрит на него, изучает его лицо, пока Кит осматривает нанесённый ему ущерб, дотрагивается лишь до поверхности того, что Широ хочет, чтобы он понял. Его рука движется практически сама по себе, пальцы проводят по краю футболки Широ чуть ниже пупка, едва заметно оттягивая ткань. Они стоят так близко, что Кит чувствует дыхание Широ на своём лице, и он знает, что Широ так же ощущает его дыхание, когда просит:  
  
\- Позволь мне увидеть. Позволь мне увидеть всё.  
  
Широ сглатывает, его глаза затуманены чем-то, чему Кит не знает названия. Но он кивает один раз, и Кит проводит пальцами по первому, открывшемуся участку голой кожи, медленно задирая футболку, на дюйм или два, но достаточно для того, чтобы открыть длинный горизонтальный шрам, пересекающий нижнюю часть груди Широ. Этот зарубцевался чисто, без рваных краёв, но кожа вокруг него тошнотворно синяя, и Кит даже не хочет начать представлять, что именно здесь произошло.  
  
Дальше хуже. К левой руке присоединяется правая, когда Широ приподнимает футболку с боков, и это должно быть всем, чего желал Кит: его руки снова на груди Широ, ощущение жара и прикосновения к его коже. Но он чувствует тошноту, ярость и боль, глядя, как порезы, синяки и шрамы сотнями усеивают его грудь, пересекаясь друг с другом - Кит даже не различает, где заканчивается один, и начинается другой. Его кожа выглядит запачканной и запятнанной, покрытая сложным рисунком белого, лилового и синего цветов, оттого что раны заживали в одном и том же месте по множеству раз. Она выглядит тонкой, словно бумага и истощённой, хоть и натянута на крепкие, упругие мышцы. Его сжирает заживо просто стоять вот так и смотреть на то, что осталось от Широ, и Кита захлестывает таким ощущением абсолютного бессилия, что он едва не падает на колени, прослеживая взглядом ожог, который начинается над пупком Широ и тянется вверх, и вверх, и вверх - туда, где Кит не может больше задирать футболку выше, и ещё дальше.  
  
\- Как далеко он тянется? – слышит Кит самого себя, но не то чтобы это знание теперь имеет значение. Ему просто необходимо сказать хоть что-то, прежде чем желчь, подкатывающая к горлу, задушит его.  
  
\- Через всё тело, - отвечает Широ снова этим своим обыденным тоном, его голос звучит отстранённо настолько, что Кит понимает: он сейчас не совсем здесь, не с ним.  
  
И Кит не может судить Широ за это – он тоже не хочет быть здесь. Он хочет закрыть глаза и исчезнуть, забрать отсюда Широ в самое начало, начать всё заново. Не для того чтобы снова прожить эту же самую жизнь, а другую, ту, в которой Широ цел и невредим, и в безопасности в объятиях Кита.  
  
Но ему необходимо остаться здесь и сейчас как никогда прежде, он знает это. Ради Широ, ради них обоих. Он держит футболку Широ максимально задранной на его груди и _смотрит_ , по-настоящему смотрит на него. Он запоминает каждый шрам, проводит пальцами по каждому рваному краю, чувствует, как меняется текстура кожи под его пальцами с жёсткой в местах ожога на гладкую, в тех местах, где порезы зажили полностью. И когда он кладёт ладонь поверх сердца Широ, поверх разодранной кожи от входной раны, и ему даже не нужно проверять спину, чтобы узнать – рана была сквозной, Киту приходится прислониться лбом к плечу Широ на тик, делая глубокие, медленные вдохи, уже даже не ощущая злости. Просто усталость. Усталость от того, что он подводит Широ раз за разом.  
  
\- Мне стоит спросить, как ты пережил эту рану?  
  
Широ тихо хмыкает, укладываясь подбородком Киту на голову:  
  
\- Думаю нет, - шепчет он ему на ухо.  
  
Кит позволяет футболке опуститься вниз, закрывая эту стену, которая стоит между ними. Его рука снова накрывает сердце Широ, и он чувствует его сердцебиение под собственным кулаком, пока Широ проводит по его волосам металлическими пальцами, легонько царапая кожу на загривке, и Кит тает от этого прикосновения.   
  
\- Ты всё равно прежний Широ для меня, - выдыхает Кит ему в плечо. Он растопыривает руку поверх его сердца, доставая пальцами до шрама на ключице, выглядывающего из-за ворота футболки. – Это… Всё это. Теперь часть тебя, но ты остался прежним для меня.  
  
Пальцы в его волосах замирают на секунду, а сердце под его рукой пропускает удар, а потом Кит снова ощущает дрожащий выдох на собственной коже, и знает – теперь Широ здесь и сейчас. Теперь он с ним.  
  
Кит смотрит на их ноги, зарывшись лицом в плечо Широ, когда его глаз цепляется за что-то красное, и он скользит взглядом вверх по ногам, наконец понимая, что именно это значит.  
  
\- Ты пришёл сюда, чтобы поплавать? – спрашивает он, рассматривая красную полоску плавок Широ, выглядывающую из-под его футболки.  
  
\- Я пришёл сюда, чтобы _попробовать_ , - отвечает Широ, бормоча ему в волосы. - Но так тоже приятно.  
  
Кит почти закатывает глаза, но не может не согласиться, что рука Широ на его шее ощущается намного лучше, чем двадцать кругов по бассейну.  
  
\- Может в другой раз?  
  
Широ кивает, придвигаясь немного ближе:  
  
\- Работаем над этим.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Ребят, вы занимаетесь этим в бассейне? – спрашивает Пидж за завтраком, заставляя Лэнса подавиться жижей, и Ханку приходится несколько раз похлопать его по спине. – Я видела, как вы выходили оттуда вдвоём после ужина. Я надеюсь, вы не занимаетесь этим в воде, потому что мы тоже там плаваем. Это отвратительно.   
  
Кит застывает на своём месте, набрав полный рот кофе, или того, что здесь сходит за кофе, который обжигает его язык, пока он пялится в свою кружку, и не может сглотнуть из-за образовавшегося в горле комка.  
  
\- Мы бы так и поступили, но…- отвечает им Широ, делая паузу, для того чтобы проглотить ложку жижи, и вытереть рот салфеткой, не только ради соблюдения манер, но и ради эффекта, - Кит расстался со мной.  
  
Кофе, с хрипом покидающий рот Кита брызжет через стол и проливается на пол, а рядом с ним Лэнс давится повторно, даже не оклемавшись от первого приступа.  
  
Пидж возмущённо вскидывает руку, сверля Кита взглядом, как будто он променял Широ на самого Заркона.  
  
\- Какого чёрта, чувак? - и она жестом очерчивает фигуру Широ с головы до пят, - _Серьёзно_?  
  
Кит отвечает с жаром, и его лицо начинает пылать:  
  
\- Ничего подобного…  
  
\- Страшная трагедия, я знаю, - отвечает ей Широ, перебивая Кита. Его плечи опускаются, и он выглядит, как побитый щенок, и эти грустные глаза, и – он что, надул губы?  
  
\- О, нет. Ни к чему нам такая драма в команде, - добавляет Ханк с другого конца стола, всё ещё похлопывая Лэнса по спине, пока тот пытается восстановить дыхание.  
  
\- А что это означает? – спрашивает Аллура, сидя за столом напротив Широ, рядом с пустым местом, на которое Кит только что выплюнул кофе, - Расстаться с кем-нибудь?  
  
\- Это когда ты с кем-нибудь сначала весь такой чмоки-чмоки, а потом уже нет, - вроде как пытается объяснить Пидж, но Аллура, кажется, её понимает.  
  
Она смотрит на Широ, который согласно кивает с несчастным видом, и продолжает дуться, и Кит клянётся, что просто убьёт его. Её глаза округляются, и она прикладывает ложку к подбородку, одаривая Кита даже слишком возмущённым взглядом, и он почти уверен, что они делают всё это нарочно.   
  
Аллура, как и Мэтт, не умеет притворяться, что на самом деле не подыгрывает Широ.  
  
\- Но в самом деле, нельзя же так просто взять и расстаться со своим суженым, - спрашивает она с преувеличенным акцентом, отчего её голос звучит совершенно несчастно, и Киту хочется врезать Широ в ухо, совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
\- Ээ, на Земле мы вообще-то можем, - замечает Ханк. - И делаем так постоянно.  
  
\- Широ не мой суженый…  
  
\- Видите? – опять перебивает его Широ, вздыхая над тарелкой, - Трагедия.  
  
\- Как необычно, - добавляет Аллура и кивает серьёзно, поглядывая на Корана, который выглядит потрясённым, и Кит заливается румянцем, когда тот печально смотрит то на него, то на Широ, как будто и правда не может понять.  
  
\- Я тебя прикончу, - бормочет Кит в сторону Широ, который следит за ним искоса с еле заметным блеском в глазах, засранец этакий, и возвращается к поеданию жижи с идеальными манерами, не спеша и промакивая салфеткой уголки рта, с трудом сдерживая ухмылку.  
  
\- Как я тебя ненавижу, - стонет Лэнс с другой стороны от Кита, уткнувшись лицом в руки, сложенные на столе.

Кит отодвигает от себя тарелку и вздыхает, съезжая вниз на стуле:  
  
\- Если тебе станет от этого легче, то я и сам себя ненавижу.

  
***

Они никогда не обозначали словом то, что было между ними прежде, и что-то внутри Кита звенит, когда он слышит, как за них это делают другие.  
  
\- О чём ты вообще думал? – спрашивает он позже, но в его вопросе нет злости. Он просто не понимает.  
  
Широ пялится на воду и хмурится, видя там что-то, чего не видит Кит. Они сидят у лестницы в бассейн, бок о бок, полностью одетые и даже обутые. Кит не принёс с собой полотенце – он совсем не в настроении плавать.  
  
\- Как думаешь, каким способом они очищают эту воду? – спрашивает Широ, и Кит пожимает плечами, думая о чём угодно, только не об этом.  
  
\- Думаю, с помощью волшебства.  
  
\- Вода всегда такая чистая, - добавляет Широ, скорее разговаривая с самим собой, чем с Китом. - Такая тёплая.  
  
Кит смотрит в иллюминатор над ними, и считает бесконечные звёзды, и думает о том, насколько ему на данный момент безразлична вода в волшебном бассейне, в магическом боевом корабле-замке.  
  
\- У меня не было выбора, - улыбается тот ему в ответ, и это мальчишеская, озорная улыбка выглядит почти нелепо на лице человека, которым он теперь стал, если бы Кит не помнил её на лице прежнего Широ. – Мэтт бы никогда тебе этого не спустил.  
  
\- Холта здесь нет, - говорит Кит, и это звучит резче, чем он хотел, но он не успевает пожалеть о сказанном, или извиниться, когда Широ хмыкает себе под нос:  
  
\- Ты прав, его здесь нет, - соглашается Широ, и его улыбка вздрагивает, но всё же остаётся на губах. - Именно об этом я и думал.

Кит хмурится, глядя на него, но улыбка Широ не исчезает.  
  
\- Хочу снова попробовать поплавать, - наконец отвечает Широ, опять смотря на воду, и Киту приходится сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы не застонать. Он проводит рукой по лицу, чувствуя, как этот грузовик импульсов Широ и его противоречий, врезается в него снова и снова.   
  
Тогда Широ поднимается на ноги. И направляется к полотенцу, в этот раз аккуратно сложенному на столе, и осторожно снимает ботинки, путается в завязках своих штанов, потом подцепляет пальцами пояс, и медленно стягивает их вниз. Его руки действуют аккуратно, а все движения выверены, как и каждый раз, когда Широ сомневается в том, что делает.  
  
Он напевает мелодию, которую Кит поначалу не может вспомнить, а потом понемногу вспоминает, и его вдруг озаряет – это гимн. Песня, звучащая из динамиков, каждый день в пять часов утра, сигнал к побудке, слышный в каждой комнате и каждом коридоре. Музыка, играющая по телевизору, когда они транслировали запуск, каждый раз в новостях, неделями, когда они показывали фотографии, называли имена, говорили о крушении – по ошибке пилота, полстраницы в газете и больше ни слова; та же самая песня из динамиков следующим утром, разбудившая Кита в новом дне, разбудившая Кита в мире, где больше не было Широ – и он… Он ненавидит эту мелодию. Кит вдруг всё ненавидит. Он ненавидит Широ, и ненавидит себя, и всё, что сейчас с ними происходит, и ненавидит их, и тот день, когда он нашёл этот бассейн, ненавидит тот день, когда они встретились, ненавидит тот день, когда поднял листовку с информацией о наборе в Гарнизон, он ненавидит…  
  
\- Ладно, - говорит он, и когда Широ поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, Кит вскакивает на ноги и швыряет свою куртку на пол. - Раз хочешь поплавать, давай так и сделаем.  
  
И прыгает.  
  
Он прыгает в воду в футболке, джинсах и ботинках, и ему так хорошо. Так приятно ощущать, как намокают носки, а футболка липнет к груди, джинсы промокают и тянут вниз. Это как ударить кулаком по стене, но на этот раз не сломать руку, а ему бы сейчас не помешало поколотить стену.  
  
Когда он выныривает, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Широ наблюдает за ним с открытым ртом, и на его лице отображается куча разных вопросов одновременно.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
  
Кит широко раскидывает руки:   
  
\- Плаваю, - отвечает он, и это звучит не то чтобы горько, но и совсем не сладко. - Ты разве не этого хотел?  
  
Широ смотрит с таким выражением на лице, которое хорошо знакомо Киту. Он опускает голову, вздыхая, снова усаживаясь на краю бассейна, и его плечи каменеют, пока глаза разглядывают воду, а металлическая рука обхватывает шею сзади, освещая его лицо лиловым свечением. Прежний Широ исчезает, и остаётся Широ нынешний.  
  
Кит опускает руки и ещё сильнее себя ненавидит, просто чтобы мало не показалось, а потом ныряет и подплывает к Широ, выныривая прямо под ним, оказываясь между его коленей. Не смотря ни на что, Широ улыбается ему, наблюдая за тем, как тот устраивается между его ног, с нежностью и горем, которое теперь не покидает его глаза, ни днём, ни ночью, каждый раз, когда они оказываются рядом.  
  
Он подносит руку к лицу Кита, убирая мокрые пряди назад, и проводит ею по его волосам.  
  
\- Чего ты хочешь от меня, Кит?  
  
\- Нас, - отвечает Кит слишком быстро, и может это не совсем то, что они оба хотят сейчас услышать, но это правда, а правда – единственное, что у него осталось.  
  
\- Я хочу вернуть нас.  
  
И тогда глаза Широ наполняются невозможной, неизмеримой печалью, и на одно мгновение Киту кажется, что на этот раз он испортил всё окончательно. Он взял и разорвал эту черту на кусочки, и выкинул то оставшееся, что между ними было, слишком поспешно, слишком грубо, всегда слишком сильно напирая – но Широ продолжает играть с его волосами, отрицательно качая головой.   
  
\- Я понял кое-что прошлой ночью, - говорит он Киту, наматывая мокрую прядь его волос на палец. - То, каким ты меня увидел, я… Теперь это я.  
  
Кит сглатывает, гнев испаряется и капает с него, как вода, оставляя на сердце огромную тяжесть от следующих слов Широ, которые он ещё даже не произнёс.  
  
\- Мы не можем вернуться назад, Кит.  
  
Он ощущает жжение, иглы под веками, дыру в груди, которой не чувствовал с тех самых пор, как узнал, что Широ больше нет, что Широ – мёртв, и всё его нутро наполняется пустотой, которую он ощущал и прежде; тишиной, подобной той, когда тебя выбрасывает в открытый космос, только на этот раз рядом нет льва, чтобы спасти его. Он крупинка, парящая в пустоте, пыль в бесконечной череде звёзд.  
  
Кит начинает отстраняться, но прежде чем успевает отвернуться, Широ цепляет его за подбородок двумя пальцами, приподнимая его лицо вверх и к себе. И снова качает головой, улыбаясь за них обоих, потому что пройдя через всё, и не смотря на те вещи, которые они оба знают, о которых даже не нужно говорить вслух, Кит всё равно _не понимает_.  
  
\- Мы должны двигаться вперёд, - шепчет Широ ему в лоб, и Киту кажется, что он умирает тысячью новых смертей, когда Широ вновь накрывает его губы своими.  
  
Кажется, будто с тех пор, как он в последний раз ощущал вкус поцелуя Широ, прошла сотня лет.  
  
Это ничем не измерить, и нет в целом мире достаточно умеренности, или терпения, чтобы заставить Кита замедлиться, и задуматься о настоящем моменте. Он отчаянно целует Широ в ответ, присваивая его губы, снова и снова, хватается за волосы, опираясь на его плечи, и Широ хватает его за талию и вытаскивает Кита из воды, удерживая его на поверхности, и крепко прижимает к своей груди. Кит кусает губы Широ, изголодавшись по его вкусу, резко тянет того за волосы, и в награду Широ стонет ему в рот, глубоко и хрипло.  
  
Когда они наконец разрывают поцелуй, Широ жадно глотает воздух, а Кит вообще дышит с трудом, но не может сдержаться и целует ещё раз, и ещё, крадёт те остатки воздуха, что остались у Широ, целуя его в уголок губ, потираясь губами о щетину, цепляясь пальцами за волосы, царапая его шею сзади, оставляя свои собственные метки, раз уж он должен заново предъявить свои права на кожу Широ. Они вроде как смеются, и дышат одним и тем же воздухом, вместе, и Широ целует его в последний раз, а потом ещё раз, прежде чем вынужден опустить Кита обратно в воду, когда руки начинает сводить судорогой от его веса.  
  
У Кита кружится голова, он опьянён вкусом, оставшимся на губах, и он отстраняется достаточно для того, чтобы увидеть Широ полностью – раскрасневшимся, со сбитым дыханием, наблюдающим за Китом глазами, в которых не осталось и следа страха.  
  
Он протягивает руку:  
  
\- Давай же, - зовёт Кит, тяжело дыша. Всё ещё голодный.  
  
Какое-то время Широ смотрит на его протянутую руку, потом качает головой и поднимается на ноги. Кит наблюдает за тем, как тот встаёт и начинает уходить, отодвигая стул со своего пути, и Кит понятия не имеет, что Широ задумал, пока тот не отходит достаточно далеко и разворачивается, прослеживая взглядом путь от собственных ног до края бассейна. Кит практически вспыхивает от счастья, когда понимает, и быстро отплывает в сторону, убираясь с пути, но в то же время, оказываясь в наилучшей позиции, чтобы не пропустить это зрелище.  
  
Грациозность спринта Широ – как вспышка, проносящаяся перед глазами Кита, стоит ему моргнуть один раз, как Широ прыгает и чисто уходит под воду, оставляя за собой лишь лёгкую рябь на поверхности. Это как наблюдать за падающей звездой, и Киту хочется выть, а колотящееся сердце едва не выпрыгивает из груди.  
  
Широ выныривает почти на другом конце бассейна, и когда он поворачивается, то его лицо озаряет такая широкая улыбка, что Кит почти готов закрыть глаза на то, как глупо выглядит его мокрая чёлка, налипшая на лицо. Он подплывает к Широ, и тот заключает его в свои объятия, как только Кит оказывается достаточно близко, и он проводит рукой по волосам Широ, зачёсывая их назад пальцами, запоминая этот его новый вид, когда белые пряди мешаются с чёрными, запоминая, откладывая в то же самое место, где хранятся и воспоминания о том, как он убирал волосы с его лица, когда они ещё были полностью чёрными.  
  
\- Так лучше? – спрашивает он, кивая на то место, что сейчас они находятся в самой глубокой части бассейна.  
  
Широ кивает в ответ, и вблизи Кит может разглядеть даже самые мелкие морщинки в уголках его глаз, когда тот улыбается:  
  
\- Теперь намного лучше.  
  
Широ наклоняется, чтобы снова его поцеловать, но Кит отстраняется, в этот раз отрицательно качая головой. И когда Широ хмурится, он показывает на его футболку, слегка оттягивая рукав.  
  
\- Я хочу тебя, - просит он, положив руку на сердце Широ. - Всего тебя на этот раз.   
  
Широ переводит взгляд на дверь, потом на Кита, потом на себя, потом опять на Кита, удерживающего его взгляд, пока пальцы пробираются под рукав, царапая кожу в том месте, где она переходит в металл, лаская шрамы, переходящие в иглы, глубоко под кожей. Его прежняя рука, и новая, ставшая частью его тела, становятся одним целым под прикосновениями Кита.  
  
Широ решается, и убирает руки с талии Кита, чтобы стянуть футболку через голову, обнажая свою грудь, руки и спину, когда поворачивается, чтобы закинуть её на ближайший край бассейна. Кит не отрываясь смотрит на самые страшные отметины, и борется с желанием отвести взгляд, потому что он всё ещё не хочет этого видеть, не хочет знать ничего о всех тех способах, которыми они причинили боль Широ, сломали его, отняли его у Кита, но ему необходимо, чтобы Широ знал. Ему нужно, чтобы Широ увидел, что Кит видит его таким, какой он есть, всего полностью, и всё равно хочет его – со всеми неровными шрамами и обугленными ожогами, проступающими венами и растяжками, и болезненными зеленоватыми пятнами. Каждый дюйм этого нового тела Широ теперь принадлежит ему.   
  
Широ кивком показывает на одежду Кита, приподняв бровь:  
  
\- Сушить придётся несколько дней, - говорит он, имея в виду его промокшие джинсы и ботинки.  
  
Кит пожимает плечами, проскальзывая руками под руки Широ, и проводит ладонями по его покрытой шрамами спине, устраиваясь на его груди. Он затерялся в космосе, сражаясь против империи зла с одним охотничьим ножом, и одной парой нижнего белья, но Широ здесь, рядом с ним. Он как-нибудь переживёт намокшую одежду.  
  
И когда Широ снова поворачивается, чтобы поцеловать его, Кит позволяет ему завладеть своими губами, и вздыхает ему в рот, пока в его голове звучат слова так, будто уже неважно, имеет это всё какое-то название, или нет – они снова обрели это, и это всё, что имеет значение для Кита.


	7. Эпилог

\- Серьёзно, я так тебя ненавижу, - говорит Лэнс, наблюдая за тем, как играют другие.   
  
Он держится за лестницу по другую сторону от Кита, и они оба стоят стратегически облокотившись на стену бассейна как раз в том месте, где фильтры выбрасывают очищенную воду мощной струёй на их спины, имитируя джакузи, в которой расслабляются ноющие мышцы плеч.  
  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает Кит, наблюдая за тем, как Широ играет в воде версию «Вышибалы» от Пидж на другом конце бассейна. С его участием в команде мальчиков их проигрыш уже не так унизителен, но Аллура всё равно может кинуть хитрый кручёный мяч тогда, когда он меньше всего этого ожидает.  
  
На нём надета чёрная водолазка с опущенными вниз длинными рукавами и чёрные леггинсы, закрывающие ноги до голеней, но никто это никак не комментирует, и Киту даже не приходится просить их об этом или что-либо объяснять. Он молчаливо благодарит их всех, глядя, как Широ смеётся, веселясь, даже когда Аллура снова запускает ему мячом прямо в голову.  
  
Лэнс тоже наблюдает за Широ. Киту даже не надо поворачиваться, чтобы знать это.  
  
\- Так, к слову, ты должен мне, наверное, кругов сто по бассейну.  
  
Кит фыркает:  
  
\- Чёрта с два.  
  
Он краем уха слышит, как Лэнс начинает стонать, издавать какие-то звуки, выть в потолок, обзывать его по-альтеански, разнообразно и наверняка неправильно, а потом, обидевшись, скрещивает руки на груди и завершает свой приступ негодования, надув губы, пока они оба снова пялятся на Широ.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что он нравится мне не в этом смысле, - добавляет он, почти мимолётом. - Я не это имел в виду.  
  
\- Я знаю, - отвечает Кит, отталкиваясь от стены, когда Широ махает им, подзывая их обоих. Он оглядывается на Лэнса, отплыв на несколько футов.  
  
\- Я хоть сто раз надеру тебе задницу в симуляторе, если ты настаиваешь, - объясняет Кит, кидая на него ещё один взгляд. - Но я не буду соревноваться с тобой в единственном занятии, в котором ты на самом деле лучше меня.  
  
Он ждёт ещё один тик, чтобы дошло, и поворачивается, собираясь уплыть, когда Лэнс говорит:  
  
\- Эй!  
  
\- Погоди! - кричит он, плывя следом, а потом и мимо, обгоняя Кита, доплывая до других прежде, чем это делает Кит. - Вы это слышали? Вы, ребят, слышали это?  
  
\- Слышали что, чувак, здесь как на минном поле! - почти кричит Ханк, утягивая Лэнса с пути как раз в тот момент, когда один из снарядов Аллуры свистит мимо его уха.  
  
Широ одаривает Кита взглядом в духе _ну и что ты натворил на этот раз_ , и Кит изо всех сил старается выглядеть невинно и виновато разом.  
  
\- Да я ничего такого не сказал, - утверждает он, прежде чем Пидж вырубает его прямым попаданием в лицо.  
  


***

\- Надо мне было пописать в бассейн.  
  
\- Кит, - предупреждает его Широ.  
  
\- Чувак, - стонет Ханк со своего стула.  
  
\- Надо мне было подрочить в бассейне.  
  
\- _Кит_.  
  
\- Чувак.  
  
\- Надо мне было подрочить тебе в бассейне.  
  
\- **Кит**.  
  
\- Чувак, - и Ханк приподнимает свою тарелку, показывая её Киту. - Завтрак, ладно? Мы здесь едим.  
  
По левую сторону от него у Лэнса начинается небольшой приступ удушья, он хрипит в скатерть, и Кит тянется, чтобы похлопать того по спине, раз, другой, а на третий раз это больше похоже на настоящий удар.  
  
\- Извини, - говорит он Лэнсу, похлопывая его по спине в том месте, где ударил слишком сильно.  
  
\- О, так значит перед _ним_ ты извиняешься, - подмечает Ханк.  
  
Кит пожимает плечами:  
  
\- Ну, это не он вырубил меня.  
  
\- Гадость какая, - наконец, подаёт голос Пидж, заканчивая завтрак. - Мне придётся поменять всю воду в бассейне. Вы двое омерзительные.  
  
\- В бассейне ничего не произошло, - перебивает их обоих Широ, и его голос звучит всё более раздраженно, когда он обращается ко всем ним. - И мы не будем обсуждать это за завтраком.  
  
\- Но всё равно было смешно, когда тебя выбили из игры, - говорит Лэнс.  
  
\- Ничего _смешного_ в этом не было, - отрезает Кит, и его рука на спине Лэнса дёргается, как будто сейчас снова ударит. - Она могла сломать мне нос.  
  
\- Просто говорю, - добавляет Пидж. - Я больше ни ногой в эту воду.  
  
\- Чувак, но немного всё же было смешно, - смеётся Ханк и начинает показывать руками, как снаряд падает на землю. - Ты ушёл под воду, так, у-у-ух…  
  
Лэнс смеётся вместе с ним, так что Киту приходится снова настолько сильно ударить его по спине, что тот практически падает со стула.  
  
\- Отъебитесь, ребята.  
  
\- Кит… - и Широ берёт Кита за руку под столом, заставляя взглянуть на него.  
  
Кит закатывает глаза и бормочет: « _Прошу прощения, принцесса_ », - обращаясь к Аллуре, которая весело наблюдает за их перепалкой, стараясь не потерять нить.  
  
\- Увлекательно, не так ли? - шепчет ей Коран, и она согласно кивает в ответ.  
  
А потом её глаза загораются, и в них появляется нечто, даже по опыту Широ не предвещающее ничего хорошего, и все вздрагивают еще прежде, чем она начинает говорить.  
  
\- А что это означает, - спрашивает Аллура, поворачиваясь к Киту, - подро…  
  
\- Нет, - вмешивается Широ, прежде чем Пидж успевает открыть рот. - Нет, мы не будем обсуждать это за завтраком.  
  
Кит фыркает, и его рука выскальзывает из руки Широ, устраиваясь на его пояснице. Он приподнимает край водолазки Широ достаточно для того, чтобы забраться под неё, и нежно проводит по коже в том месте, где ощущается край ещё одного уродливого шрама, который Кит обнаружил прошлой ночью. Широ сказал, что этот иногда до сих пор болит, и Кит время от времени проводит по нему пальцами, успокаивая, утешая так, как может.  
  
Широ возвращается к завтраку, но Кит знает, что лёгкий румянец на скулах предназначен для него.  
  
Аллура всё ещё наблюдает за ними через стол, в основном за тем, как Кит смотрит на Широ.   
  
\- Кажется, ваши узы не так и отличаются от наших, - говорит она, глядя в сторону, как будто помешала чему-то интимному между ними.  
  
Кит вскидывает голову, осматриваясь. Лэнс и Ханк уже смеются над чем-то другим. Пидж и Широ тоже болтают о чём-то, но Широ всё равно замечает, что Кит смотрит на него, и слегка поворачивается, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Наверное, - отвечает Кит, ощущая тепло кожи Широ под собственной рукой.  
  
\- Я рада, - говорит Аллура, возвращаясь к еде.  
  
И прежде чем Кит успевает отвернуться, её лицо озаряет ещё одна мысль:  
  
\- О, Кит. Так тебе всё же удалось найти библиотеку, о которой ты меня спрашивал?  
  
\- Погодите-ка, - встревает Ханк. - В Замке есть библиотека?  
  
\- Конечно, здесь есть библиотека, - фыркает Коран почти оскорблённо. - Тысячи томов на языке каждой цивилизации, сотрудничавшей с Альтеанской империей, уже не говоря о коллекции звёздных карт короля Альфора, почти каждой кластерной сист…  
  
\- Библиотека в Замке! - почти взвизгивает Пидж, когда они с Ханком вскакивают со своих мест и несутся к выходу, толкаясь, чтобы попасть туда первыми. Кит думает о том, что никто из них так и не спросил, где именно она находится, но наверняка они сами узнают в конце концов. Как только повернут не туда, как и он сам поначалу.  
  
Рядом громко стонет Лэнс, заставляя себя встать:  
  
\- Библиотека, серьёзно? - ворчит он, еле волоча ноги, и следует за ними. - И я вынужден общаться с этими ботанами.  
  
Кит поворачивается к Аллуре, качая головой и борясь с улыбкой, как только Лэнс исчезает за углом:  
  
\- Нет, я так и не нашёл её. Вместо этого оказался в бассейне.  
  
\- Как бы там ни было, - говорит Широ, проводя рукой по бедру Кита под столом и быстро ему подмигивая. - Я рад, что ты его нашёл.

**Author's Note:**

> Приходите к нам в новое соо Широ и Кита на дайри http://shirokeith.diary.ru


End file.
